Godfather
by I. M. Rally
Summary: The light green hatchling misses Red so much for not seeing him lately.He keeps avoiding the hatchling for calling him, daddy. Edward and Eva decided to make Red the godfather to their youngest son. (Movie-verse, 2016, one-shot)
1. Godfather

**Have you notice that light green hatchling called Red, daddy, is so cute? That made me think of making this story. If not daddy, since Red is not the hatchling's real father, why not godfather! So this is the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Red walks towards home happily from Matilda's house after his anger management class. As he passes by Edward and Eva's house, the light green hatchling saw him from below, and called him, "Daddy!"

Red heard that familiar voice as he looked up, saw that same hatchling that called him 'daddy'. He gasped, and hushed the hatchling down, "No, no, no. I'm not your daddy! Shut up!"

"Daddy!" The hatchling didn't listen as he keeps calling him that and giggled. The baby bird is really happy to see him, but Red is afraid if the hatchling's parents saw him, getting closer to their youngest child as the kid keep calling him 'daddy'. He felt guilty after the day he ruined the parents' first son's birthday, and he accidentally fell straight to their new egg, and became the first face of their youngest hatchling saw.

 _Flashback_

" _Ma'am, I never wanted my face to be the first face your baby saw." Red tried to explain to Eva, who holds her youngest hatchling, "I mean, what are we talking about here? He'd probably doesn't even remember me."_

 _When Red leaned on the hatchling's face, the light green baby bird smiled, "Daddy!" Making everybody in the Bird Court gasped._

" _No, no, no. No. Shut up, shut up!" Red hushed the hatchling, but Edward growled at him, and Eva and Timothy glared at him, while the hatchling smiled at him with his big brown eyes._

 _End of Flashback_

Suddenly, a door knob just heard from the house. "Uh-oh." Red said as he hurriedly ran away.

"Daddy?!" The hatchling wondered as he saw Red runs away.

Then, his parents, Edward and Eva, and his older brother, Timothy, walk from the door, and smiled at him.

"What's wrong, son?" Edward carried his little hatchling on his back, "Come on. Let's get you inside."

As the family went inside, the youngest hatchling said quietly in sadder tone, how he really misses Red, and wondering why Red avoids him, "Daddy."

* * *

The next morning, Red is now headed to Chuck's place for a little 'Hang out' time. But, suddenly, the hatchling's voice just heard, "Daddy!" He saw the hatchling again, carried by his father, and his family were standing in the line at Early bird worm restaurant. Red quickly runs as fast as he can before the hatchling's family saw him.

Another day, Red attended his anger management class, doing the yoga pose with his friends, Chuck, Bomb, Aggie, and Terence. While doing this, Red spotted the hatchling again out of the window, "Daddy!"

"AHHH!" Red screamed as he stumbled down from his pose.

His friends gasped for seeing Red got hurt when he stumbled down.

"Red, what happened?" Matilda asked.

"Are you hurt?" Chuck leaned on his face.

"Is everything okay?" Bomb looked concerned.

Red stammered in fear as he pointed the window where he saw the hatchling, but it wasn't there anymore.

"Uh, you're pointing something at the window?" Aggie guessed, thinking Red might be crazy.

Red sticks his head out the window, "I could've sworn he was right here." When Red looked the other side of the window, the hatchling was now there, shouting, "Daddy!" Red was shocked, and accidentally fell himself out of the window.

After class, Red told Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie that he'll go to the beach alone, and they all agreed. This is the only way to be away from that hatchling who thinks he is his daddy. When he was now at the beach, he sits on a log, watching the sun sets, and smelled the fresh air of the beach. It was peaceful and quiet until…

"Daddy!" The hatchling is there beside him once again, and crawled up onto him.

"No, no, no. Stop it! I'm not your daddy!" Red tried to remove the hatchling off of him, but the light green baby bird still crawling on him. When Red finally took the hatchling off, he took him back to his parents' house as he leave him there, and ran as fast as he can to get away from the hatchling before his parents found out.

At night, when Red is asleep, he heard several loud knock from his door. He got up from bed, and opened the door. But when he did, he saw nothing, until he looked down, and saw the hatchling again, "Daddy!"

Red screamed as his voice echoed all over the island, but the birds were still asleep, and no one heard him. In the middle of the night, Red secretly returns the hatchling back to his family's house, placed him in his nest, and whispered, "Stay here, okay? I'm not your daddy. Sleep tight." Red sings a quiet lullaby first until the hatchling fell asleep, and quietly ran away back to his home.

* * *

The day after that, this time, Red takes another way to Matilda's house to avoid passing by that hatchling and his family's house. Meanwhile, the hatchling is sitting near the window, waiting for Red, but he wasn't there this morning. Then, the hatchling waited, and waited, and waited. He waited for a whole day to see Red, but there was no sign of him. The hatchling turns his happy face upside down, becoming sad, "Daddy." He sighed.

Suddenly, Edward notices his youngest son, staring at the window all day. He walks behind his son, and carried him in his wings, "What's wrong little guy? Come here. Your mother, brother, and I were worried about you."

Few days later, Red still hasn't pass by the green bird family's house. The hatchling and his older brother draw something on their papers.

"Aww, look dear, our kids just draw something." Eva called her husband.

"That's great, honey!" Edward replied happily, then he told the kids, "Alright, sons, let's see your drawings!"

Timothy turned his paper to his parents, showing his drawing. The picture shows of him launching a pig with a slingshot to the sea.

"Aww, our son grows so fast." Edward said in touch, leaning on his wife. Then, he asked his younger son, "And how about you, little buddy?"

Just finished his drawing, the hatchling turned his paper, showing a picture of Red, "Daddy!"

Edward and Eva gasped, thinking that their younger son still thinks Red is his daddy.

Throughout those days, the hatchling still waiting for Red to pass by, but he hasn't saw him. He keeps drawing pictures of Red, copying his anger face, and even tried to launch himself with his small-sized slingshot. Then suddenly, in his nest, the hatchling stared at his drawing of Red, and starts to cry, how much he misses Red a lot.

His parents gave each other in concern of why their son has been so sad and how will they cheer him up. The hatchling looked at his parents, and showed them his drawing of Red, "Daddy!" He sobbed, asking his parents for Red.

Edward and Eva don't want to encourage him, but they see how much their son misses Red, and they don't want him to feel sad everyday if Red doesn't showed up.

* * *

The next day, at Red's house, Red was busy sweeping the floor, until he heard a knock coming from his door. He shivered in fear when he thought it was that hatchling again. He slowly walks towards the door, opened the door quickly, and looked away, "Ah! I'm not your daddy!"

It was just Edward and Eva who knocked the door. Red sighed in relief for it wasn't the hatchling.

"Mr. Red, we need your help." Eva begged pitifully.

"Wait, you need my help?" Red asked in disbelief, "If it's about your hatchling, I did nothing to him."

"Well, it's really about our son, pal." Edward said, "It seems every time he saw you, he always come after you."

"Look, I love to help you, but I can't." Red explained, "Your son is a stalker. He still thinks I'm his daddy."

"And that's why we're here for." Eva continues explaining, "Look, as parents, we really want to make our children happy."

"And you think I'm your youngest hatchling's happiness? After what I have done to you?"

"That was in the past already! Especially, shoving the cake on me." Edward chuckled with a wave of his wing, "You're now hailed a hero. You're the one who noticed about the pigs and their egg-stealing behavior, you saved the eggs, and all the birds, especially hatchlings, like you. The point is… Our son misses you."

"Ever since you stop passing by our house, he never stop looking at the window. He draws your picture, and cries all day." Eva added, "We can't live like this. So please, we really want you to be there for our son."

Red really wants to stay out of this, but he had done so much for the bird parents by saving their eggs. And now, the parents want him to bond with their son. He doesn't want to hesitate on this one, "Fine. I'll give my best."

When they arrived at the green bird family's house, Red gulped, and slowly opened door, seeing two green hatchlings played with each other.

"Daddy!" The light green hatchling crawled towards Red, and hugged his feet.

Red felt embarrassed when the hatchling called him, daddy, even in front of his real parents, "Okay, I think he's seen me enough, can I go now?" He tried to get away, but the hatchling tightly held his ankle to stop him, "Daddy." He stared at him with his big, cute puppy eyes, begging him not to go away.

Awww! Red can't resist those eyes. They're so cute. If he can't stay with the kid, he might follow him or cry for the rest of his life. He sighed, and kneeled down in front of the little hatchling, "Hey, little buddy."

"Daddy!" The hatchling crawled onto Red's face and hugged him lovingly. Red just gave him a small smile.

"Well, we'll just leave you kids here with Mr. Red. Have fun!" Eva dragged herself and her husband out of the room.

When Red left alone with the two green hatchlings, he tried his best to keep them happy, or else, he'll get into trouble with their parents again. He feels uncomfortable with this at first, but when the two hatchlings were very close to him, he was so touch by their cuteness and love.

Every after attending anger management class, Red can visit Edward and Eva's house for a playdate with the hatchlings. He also gets to babysit them when their parents were away. He, not only plays with them, but also takes care of them as a real parent. He gives them a bath, tucks them into their nest, and reads them a goodnight story.

Out of the two hatchlings, Red paid much attention to the youngest one. Sometimes, his parents take the oldest hatchling, leaving the youngest one to Red. For most of his time, he takes the little hatchling to the beach with him, where they can spend much time together. The hatchling just giggled at Red, snuggled himself in his feathers, and suddenly fell asleep as he yawned, "Daddy."

Then, Red return to the hatchling and his family's home , and tucks him into bed. While doing this, Red noticed the hatchling's drawing; it's a picture of him. Red was so touch that someone really likes him, even before the pigs arrived. Although he knew it was just an accident.

* * *

Few playdates later, Edward and Eva noticed about Red, feeling so close to their sons, and realized that he wasn't a bad bird after all, they think of something to repay him, and getting him closer to their youngest son.

The green bird couple visit Red again, and he invites them in his house.

"I'm glad you've come here for a visit." Red poured a small amount of orange juice unto the two glasses for Edward and Eva. "What brings you here for, again?"

"Mr. Red, we really want to thank you for doing everything for our son." Eva thanked Red gratefully.

"No, I have to thank you for giving me another chance to make things right for your family." Red smiled, grasping his wing, "I guess I really messed up, huh?"

"Yeah, you did, pal." Edward agreed, but Eva glared at him for insulting Red, "Anyway, my wife and I have to tell you that, um… well, we… uh…"

Seeing how nervous her husband for telling Red, Eva has to tell for him, "We want you to be the godfather of our son!"

W-w-w-wait? Me?" Red gasped, much to his disbelief, "I-I-I don't know. I don't think you feel comfortable if I'm around. You're only doing this for your son."

"Don't be silly, pal. Not only for our children, but also for the family!" Edward explained, "Although you've made a teeny-tiny mistake from the past, but…"

"We saw how good you are with hatchlings, and even we all didn't care for you before, you never gave up on us. And we really want to make it up to you, and repay you for taking care of our child" Eva added. "So what do you say?"

Red can't believe about this. The green bird parents want him to be their youngest son's godfather; even he made that accident from the past. Ever since he made that accident, he starts making new friends in anger management class, but he never expect that he can be a godparent, or anything else that the birds trust him for their hatchlings. He doesn't want to lose that trust, nor letting his fellow birds down. Red nodded at the green bird couple as a sign for taking the opportunity.

Every day when Red visited that light green hatchling, who now is his godson, he always dragged him inside, and invites him to play with him and his brother. When he befriended Chuck, Bomb, Aggie, Matilda, and Terence, Red felt like they were their family. But now, he became a godparent, and part of the hatchling's extended family.

* * *

 **Hope you like it! Pls review :-)**


	2. Father's Day

Many years have passed. There are some hatchlings had grown, and become more mature than they were back then. Vincent, the youngest hatchling of Edward and Eva, has become intelligent, like his brother, Timothy. He already knew who his real father, and that's his own biological father, Edward. He also remembered about Red as his adoptive father or godfather. He felt very ashamed of calling him 'Daddy', not to his real father. But, his parents seemed to understand him. He was just a newly-hatched hatchling that time, and Red accidentally dug his head into his shell. Red is always been his godfather ever since.

One day, it's Father's Day, and the whole family decided to go out to Early Bird restaurant to celebrate. Most of bird families are there too. When the family made it to the restaurant, they ordered each a bowl of worms. They found their own table and seats to dig in.

"Happy Father's Day, Dad!" Timothy took out a present from under the table where he used to hide it from his father.

Edward unwrapped the box, and opened it, revealing a feather comb, "Wow! Thank you, son! I always want one of these when you were still a little hatchling. Where did you get this?"

"Some bird I know told me to buy you that. It's what men and fathers want." The dark green grown-up hatchling explained.

"Ha! Do you remember years ago that you and your brother only gave me cards?" The father chuckled.

"Dad, that's when I was a little hatchling, and Tiny was still a baby! You know that!" Timothy laughed as so was the rest of the family.

Then, it was Vincent's turn to give his father his Father's Day gift. He felt so ashamed, but this is the only gift he ever think of for his dad, "Here you go, Daddy. It's not quite enough." It was another Father's Day card.

Edward just smiled as he accepted his youngest son's gift. The card has a drawing of the whole family on it, "Oh, son. You have nothing to be ashamed of. This card is beautiful. All of the cars you gave me every year."

"Daddy, I'm almost a grown-up! I can't just give you the same thing that I gave you every year!" The hatchling complained.

"It's up to you, Vincent." Edward said, "There's still next year. I'm sure you're going to find a good gift besides gift. I'm still going to keep this card though."

Vincent nodded, but he's still frowning and sad.

"Vincent? What's wrong, honey?" Eva asked.

"Nothing, Mommy, I'm fine." He replied, but, honestly, he's not fine at all.

Then, Timothy noticed something on his brother's wings, "What's that?"

"Nothing!" Vincent tried to hide the thing on his chest, but his older brother quickly snatched it away from him, "Hey, that's mine!" He tried to retrieve the thing, but his brother took it so he won't get it back.

When Timothy looked at the thing, it was just another card, and, this time, it has drawing of Red on it, "Oh look, it's Mr. Red."

"Give it back, Timothy!" Vincent demanded, but Edward already took the card, and scanned it.

"So, are you going to greet Mr. Red 'Happy Father's Day?" He asked.

"He's not actually my father." The hatchling.

"But you called him 'Daddy'. Remember?" Eva giggled.

"Mommy, I was just a newly-hatched hatchling that time. I didn't know any better. It's quite embarrassing."

"Well, your father and I were hurt at first about what happened between you and Mr. Red, but we just realized it was all an accident, and he was a hero. His suspicions about the pigs were correct, and he saved the eggs from them."

"And when you were still a baby, you still called him 'Daddy', and you felt sad when he ran away from you?" Edward continued, "It's funny, really. You always followed him wherever he goes, and when you followed him on the way to his home, he secretly took you back to our house! Oh, you're so cute that time."

"Well that was quite embarrassing." Vincent murmured.

"Not at all, baby." His mother said.

"Is he still… mad after what happened when I was a hatchling?"

"What? No!" Edward exclaimed, "Sure Mr. Red got anger issues, but he always helped a fellow bird, and good with kids."

"If Red didn't like you, he wouldn't took the opportunity to become your godfather so you wouldn't be sad all the time." Eva added, "He's very fond of you, and spent time with you, until he stopped babysitting you and took care of his own business."

"Why don't you visit your godfather this afternoon at 2:00? It's kinda nice of if you two hang out sometimes. After all, he's also a father now with your classmates, Roy and Rebecca." His father suggested.

Vincent sighed, "Okay, daddy, I will."

* * *

Edward and his sons spent time together at the beach, playing of catching saucer. They've been playing for almost hours and the sun is getting hotter.

"Alright, kids, better get inside to cool off! Your mother is better making us lemonade right now." Edward called his sons as they followed him.

After drinking a glass of lemonade, it's time for Vincent to visit his godfather, and brought the card with him. He climbed down his treehouse, and decided to walk to town.

* * *

This is actually Vincent's first time to go alone. There's nothing to fear. He knew everyone in Bird Island, and they knew him too, since he was 'accidentally' hatched by Red, and he was been issued before Red became a hero.

When he went to the park, or the grass part of Bird Village, he finally found Red, which he was spending time with his children by sitting on a bench watching them playing with his girlfriend, Aggie. Honestly, Red was quite ashamed when he celebrated Father's Day since he was already a father to Roy and Rebecca, but they weren't Aggie's children. Aggie wouldn't mind though. She took it well, and she loved Red's children like they were her own. She did save them from the hooves of King Mudbeard/Leonard.

Vincent was quite nervous though. Of all the years he got over of calling Red 'Daddy', he didn't got a chance to apologize. He was just a newly-hatched hatchling that time. He didn't know better. He looked at the card, and sighed. It's not only a Father's Day card, but also an apology card for calling him 'daddy'.

When he was about to approach Red, he was noticed by one of Red's twins.

"Hi Vincent." Rebecca waved as Roy, Red, Aggie turned to see him.

"Hey, Rebecca." Vincent waved back at her. Roy and Aggie also waved at him silently and smiled. He finally approached, and greeted, "Hi, Mr. Red."

"Hey there, Vincent." Red responded as he looked at him, "Look at you. You almost looked just like your brother or… like your daddy, but you get it."

"Yeah, I'm almost growing-up."

"But not too much. That's what Aggie said to other kids and everyone. 'Enjoy being a kid' she said." Red scooted over to give room for Vincent on a bench, "Here. Take a seat." Vincent hopped onto the bench, and sat beside Red, "So, what's bring you here, little fella? Shouldn't you be celebrating Father's Day with your daddy?"

"Actually, I did and I am." Vincent smiled.

Red didn't get it at first, until Vincent showed him his card. When Red opened it and read what was inside, he chuckled, "Oh, Vincent, it wasn't your fault about what happened, and you do know I'm still not your daddy."

"But I called you 'daddy'." Vincent's eyes turned teary in embarrassment.

"You're still a hatchling that time. Look, it's not your fault, okay? I was angry at your parents that I was late at you brother's birthday party, I stepped on a squirrel, and fell on you when you're an egg. That was just an accident."

"But, are quite embarrassed when I call you daddy in front of my parents and your friends?"

"Yeah. Your parents are still mad at me, and my friends wouldn't mind. Your Aunt Aggie said she thought it was funny. Until you got over it and grew up."

"I know that you may not be my daddy…"

"I know, but I'm still your godfather and friend when your parents came to me to make you feel better."

"Well, Happy Father's Day."

"Thanks, little buddy." Red ruffled Vincent's head feathers as the hatchling laughed.

"Hey, Vincent, wanna play ball with us?" Roy called as he held a ball.

Vincent looked at Red if it's okay to play with them. Red nodded. Vincent happily hopped off the bench, and joined in with his friends. It was Aggie's turn to accompany Red as she sat beside him.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" She asked.

"Oh, just things about the past." Red replied, "Vincent calling me 'daddy'."

Aggie snickered, "You know, that's what I like about him. You two are quite funny."

"You can say that again."

"Oh, I almost forgot." Aggie revealed a small box, and showed it to Red, "For you."

Red took the box, and opened it. It was a red toothbrush and a toothpaste tube, "Seriously?"

"Well, I remembered when the pigs played with your toothbrush, and you've been borrowing my toothbrush lately, so I decided to give you a new one, and it's clean." The albino bird explained.

"Thanks, Aggie. It's a good gift." Red kissed her on the cheek.

Aggie kissed him back, "Happy Father's Day, Red."

* * *

 **I just discovered Edward and Eva's youngest son's name was Vincent. The story mentioned several flashbacks, so try to remember from the movie. This is a Father's Day special. Happy Father's day to all daddys, dads, papas, and fathers out there.**


End file.
